


Need {Omegaverse}

by guineagirl5, iansthighs



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony have been best friend's since they were young. But as Ian reaches the age where he's about to enter heat, how does he, and Anthony, react when they find out their parent's plan on them mating? {compiled rp}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need {Omegaverse}

**Author's Note:**

> A compiled roleplay, so mistakes are bound to be found. Enjoy!

Ian's face flushed, trying not to look up at Anthony as he sat down on his best friend's bed. Not ten minutes before, both had learned of their parent's plans for them to be mate. Ian shifted his weight slightly, his instincts as the omega for him to shrink and hide coming through as Anthony closed the door quietly behind them.

Anthony shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Um..." He muttered. "A-are you gonna be okay?" He mumbled, looking up at Ian quietly. He had never really thought of his friend in that way. Even though their genders as Alpha and Omega, his instinct had never kicked in when with Ian. "This doesn't change anything... right?"

Ian pulled his legs to his chest, slowly nodding slightly as he let out a shaky breath. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." He muttered, looking at the wall as he tried to avoid Anthony's eyes.

Anthony slowly sat next to his friend. "You know... we don't have to be mates... once we're old enough, I can act on my own and I can help you if your parents try to arrange a mating."

Ian let out a breath, slowly nodding again as he rested his head on his knees and fiddled with his shirt. Relief flooded him, and yet, he had a slight twinge of disapointed at the same time as he listened to Anthony's words.

Anthony pulled Ian into a hug like they had done so many times, burying his nose into Ian's sweet smelling hair. "Let's go back to being best friends, huh?" He muttered, smiling a little.

Ian smiled at the gesture, nodding as his hands held onto Anthony's shirt without a thought. "O-okay..." He murmured, smiling as he pressed his face into Anthony's shoulder. These long familiar actions were never weird to them, and for Ian brought a sence of comfort that he couldn't find elsewhere.

~One Week Later~

Anthony sat lazily on his couch next to Ian, grasping his game controller in his hands. He dropped it as he lost another round of Mario Kart. "Every time..." He huffed.

Ian laughed, smirking as he sat back on his seat. "Hah." He grinned, setting the controller down. "What was that about you being the Mario Kart master?"

"I know, I know... You're the best, the almighty, the God of Mario Kart." Anthony pouted, still smiling a little despite his position. He sighed, sitting back in his seat before flopping over with his head on Ian's lap.

Ian chuckled quietly, smirking as he rested back against the couch. "You bet." He murmured, hand resting on Anthony's shoulder.

Anthony looked up at Ian curiously. "You seem to beat me at everything." He grumbled, a small fake pout on his face.

Ian leaned down with a slight smile. "You bet." He said again simply, chuckled as he ignored the slight heat flowing through him. Shredding his jacket off, Ian stretched with a yawn.

Anthony took Ian's jacket, covering his own torso with the thin covering. "If you don't want it, I'll have it." He mumbled.

Ian nodded, pulling at the fabric around his neck lightly as he only grew warmer. Face now slightly red, Ian tilted his head up slightly.

Anthony eyed Ian's red face and sudden immense warmth. "Are you feeling okay?" He muttered, sitting up and moving away at the smell from his friend. It was like a drug that he just had to have, but had to resist.

Ian nodded as he squirmed slightly and pressed his legs together and to his chest. His eyes closed, trying to ignore his growing heat. His nose flared, breathing deeply as he noticed Anthony's suddenly strong scent. That intoxicating smell...

Anthony felt his mind haze over slightly just as he realized the situation. "I-Ian... have you ever had a heat before?" He muttered quietly, trying to resist the urge to jump on his friend.

Ian shook his head, squirming again on the couch as he felt his pants suddenly grow damp. Ian blinked in shock, and lifted his hips as he tried to avoid soaking the couch in his slick. "F-fuck, I'm sorry..." He whispered, gripping onto his shirt as his body shook slightly from waves of arousal.

Anthony quickly stood and pulled Ian up the stairs towards his room. "It's okay, you can't control it..." He muttered, breathing harder as Ian's smell grew stronger. "Y-you can be in my room, take care of yourself, okay?"

Ian tried to nod, eyes closing tightly as he focused on Anthony's warm hands against his body. Shuddering, Ian groaned as he lied down on the bed and gripped onto Anthony's shirt tightly.

Anthony tried to pry Ian's shaking hands from his shirt. The smell was becoming too much and soon he would lose control. But he couldn't hurt his friend and break the promise they had together. "Ian... I'm sorry, I'll get you something to use, just..." He muttered helplessly.

Ian let out a small whine, holding onto Anthony tighter as he breathed in Anthony's strong, overpowering scent. "I-I need..." He managed, barely able to speak through his haze. "N-need you..." He groaned.

Anthony groaned quietly at Ian's words, trying not to give in. "Ian, A-are you sure...?" He asked quietly, breathing shaky.

Ian nodded quickly as he tugged Anthony closer to him. He could feel his slick already stainging the bed under him, and looked up pleadingly at Anthony. "P-please..." He whined, hips bucking up. "N-need your knot..." He moaned.

Anthony broke, quickly pulling at Ian's jeans. He pressed his lips heatedly to his friends. "You w-want me?" He growled, every instinct taking over.

Ian moaned loudly into the kiss, hips bucking up as Anthony held onto him tightly. Whining, Ian squirmed and rut his hips quickly against Anthony's.

Anthony pulled Ian's pants and boxers down his body, doing the same with his a moment later. He stuck two fingers into Ian's dripping and waiting hole, pumping them quickly. "You're so good..." He moaned, licking over Ian's neck. His mind was completely taken over.

Ian gasped, back arching up as he felt himself sweating and shuddering under Anthony's hands. "F-fuck..." He managed, nails digging into Anthony's skin tightly.

Anthony sloppily kissed over Ian's neck, licking and sucking. In a single moment of clarity, he spoke. "Ian... will you bond with me?" He murmured against Ian's skin.

Ian nodded, trying to focus on Anthony's words as he let out a moan and bucked his hips against Anthony.

Anthony immediately bit down hard on the nape of Ian's neck, quickly soothing the mark with his tongue. "You're mine..." He moaned, quickly lining himself up with Ian's entrance.

Ian's needy moaning and whining grew louder, eyes tightly closed as he tried to breath in Anthony's smell deeply. "Y-yours, all yours, j-just please, Anthony!"

Anthony pushed in quickly, groaning loudly at the tight heat. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was glad that his parents weren't home. He nipped more at Ian's new marking, making sure it would stay. His hips pumped quickly.

Ian's eyes fluttered open and shut constantly as he tried to focus on the rush of pleasure and satisfaction running through his body. Nails scratching at Anthony's back, Ian gasped again as he felt Anthony brush his prostate.

Anthony pressed close to Ian's body, quickly getting to the edge. His hand went to wrap around Ian's smaller Omega cock, stroking quickly. "I love you..." He moaned.

Ian moaned loudly, back arching to press himself closer as he focused on Anthony's fingers around his dick, jerking quickly and adding to his pleasure. "I-I love you..." He managed to moan out to his alpha, eyes closing tightly as the bed rocked with Anthony's thrusts.

Anthony came without warning, sending warm gushes into Ian and effectively locking himself inside. "Fuck..." He moaned, continuing to stroke Ian quickly.

Ian came quickly as Anthony focused on him, body shaking as Anthony helped him ride his high out. Body slumping, Ian gasped quietly and held tightly onto Anthony.

Anthony felt the haze clear enough to move into a more comfortable position. "I-I guess our parents were right..." He muttered, a breathless laugh making its way out.

Ian curled up against Anthony, eyes hazy as he felt Anthony trying not to move him too much. "G-guess so..." He managed, gripping onto Anthony's hands as he tried to move closer to his mate.

Anthony's lips ghosted over Ian's bond bite, kissing it lightly. He breathed in Ian's smell slowly, the scent new after their encounter. "You're perfect," He whispered.

Ian's face flushed red again, wether from another flash of arousal or Anthony's soft voice against his ear he couldn't tell. Moving closer, Ian nuzzled his head against Anthony and breathed in Anthony's scent again carefully. "Y-you're amazing..." He whispered back.

Anthony's hands moved lightly over Ian's back. "You're still my best friend," He murmured. "Just a little more, now..."

"I-I think you were always worth more than a best friend to me..." Ian mumbled, and shuddered as he felt another wave of arousal flow through him for sure. His face flushed again, trying to focus.

Anthony took Ian's cues easily, snapping his hips up into Ian as much as he could. They both came again and they fell against each other. "I didn't know how you felt about me... but I just wanted to preserve what we had, so I didn't say anything." He mumbled after their breathing slowed again.

Ian pressed his face into Anthony's neck, eyes closing as a tired yawn left him. "I-I'm glad where we are..." He mumbled.

"Me too," Anthony murmured. "Get some rest, I'll take care of you..." He assured, kissing Ian's neck.

Ian nodded his head gain slowly, breathing soft as he snuggled closer to Anthony's chest. Arms loose around Anthony's neck, Ian smiled as he slowly started to fall into a deep, tired sleep.

Anthony kept his promise as he helped Ian through his nap. Every time Ian would tense up, muttering his name, he would move his hips enough for Ian to get off again. Once he was able to pull out, he get Ian a cold towel and water, helping him rehydrate.

Ian woke up long enough to drink his glass of water, still half asleep as he collapsed against Anthony's bed. Curling up under the covers, Ian yawned widely and blinked slowly. 

Anthony moved Ian's sweaty hair out of the way before laying down next to him again. He was able to get an hours sleep before being awoken again by Ian's uncomfortable mumbles. The pattern continued through three days. Anthony heard his parents come into the house on the first night, knowing they would smell Ian's heat immediately. He heard them pack up, most likely leaving for the short span to let the couple finish. His thoughts were confirmed when he found the note saying they would be back to "talk" with them about the recent event with Ian's parents as well as the new mates. "Ian... I can do the talking if you want?" He murmured as Ian shuddered at the sound of the parents entering the house.

Ian let out a shaky breath, half hidden under the blankets of what he now considered their bed as he looked up at Anthony. Nodding slightly, Ian held his arms out and pulled Anthony in for a tight hug.

"It's not like they can punish us... they had planned it after all..." He murmured, kissing the side of Ian's head. He pulled Ian gently down the stairs, all of the parents eyes now on them. He saw Ian's mother look away at the sight of Ian's bond marking; the care of Ian was officially passed over to Anthony. He sat down at the table with Ian close to his side.

"Um... So I know you all know it happened." Anthony stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, we figured that once Ian's first heat hit, you would bond..." Ian's father muttered. "It just means that now you two are technically on your own."

Ian held onto Anthony's hand tightly, squeezing slightly as he let out a shaky breath and looked down at the table. "I-I'm happy." He mumbled finally. "I'll be okay." He whispered, looking up at his parents.

"Honey, we trust Anthony... I'm just losing my little boy..." Ian's mother chirped, eyeing his bite again. "We never meant for it to be this early, is what we're trying to say. You're only 15..."

"I know we're young, but I'll protect Ian's life with my own." Anthony stated, his strong Alpha voice starting to show.

Ian gripped tighter to Anthony's voice, and his body skrinked slightly as he heard Anthony's strong calm voice. Resting back against his seat, partially behind Anthony, Ian allowed his mate to handle everything.

"We have agreed to help you at least find a home." Anthony's father stated, the conversation taking a businesslike turn.

"Thanks," Anthony nodded a quick approval, squeezing Ian's hand gently. He was going to have to leave home soon anyway. Two Alphas living in the same house is never a good plan. "I would hope that we can get support while I find a job as well?"

"I was hoping that you would go to the Alpha college, but... I suppose that's out of the question now. I can help fund you two," His father nodded.

Anthony finally turned to Ian, eyes softening at once. "We'll be okay, right?"

Ian nodded slightly, a breath escaping his lips as he squeezed Anthony's hand tightly and moved closer. "I'm okay if I have you." He mumbled.

Anthony smiled softly, politely dismissing both of them from the table. He walked back to his room, pulling Ian down to the bed. "We're starting a new life." He muttered, kissing Ian softly.

Ian kissed back quickly, his hands fitting easily against Anthony's shoulders as he pressed gently closer. "I'm ready for it." He mumbled, smiling slightly.

"Me too," He murmured, eyes flicking over Ian's features. "I love you," Anthony whispered, nose brushing Ian's lightly.

Ian smiled, his eyes closing as he pressed himself into Anthony's arms ad snuggled against him. "I love you too..." He mumbled.

Anthony engulfed Ian in his arms, comfortably laying with his mate. He was ready. Ready for whatever would come their way.

~end~


End file.
